Insensible
by petitWriter
Summary: Desde que nací en el Castillo del Olvido nuestros destinos siempre se han cruzado. Quizás sea porque estemos destinados a ir por el mismo sendero... NamiXel
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo - Naminé -  
**

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a alguien en el Castillo del Olvido. Su pelo era largo, de tonalidad rosada, y le llegaba hasta los hombros; recuerdo también sus penetrantes ojos azules posarse en mí mientras sus labios esbozaban una extraña sonrisa. Mi corta existencia cambió desde ese entonces.

Marluxia – así era como se llamaba – me lo explicó todo: la existencia de los Incorpóreos, mi origen, mi extraño poder y, para mi desgracia, lo que iban a hacer conmigo. La muñeca de trapo con mi apariencia encerrada en una jaula para pájaros revelaba lo que iba a ser, una marioneta a manos de la autodenominada Organización, o mejor dicho, de Marluxia y sus dos compañeros: Larxene y Axel. Todo eso, sumado a mi antigua soledad, hizo que me sintiera aún más vacía. Sentada en una silla y con un bloc de dibujo entre las manos modificaba la mente y el corazón de la primera persona que me vino a la mente cuando desperté, mi héroe, mi amigo, Sora. Su vida estaba en juego, y la mía también.

Marluxia me trataba como un títere bajo sus manos. Larxene me trataba muchisimo peor, al principio estar con ella era una tortura; pero aprendí a ignorarla. Por último, estaba Axel. Él nunca se portó mal conmigo, pero tampoco bien. Un extraño vínculo circundaba entre nosotros, puede que fuera porque…los dos "_sentíamos_" igual.


	2. Primer encuentro

**Primer encuentro - Naminé -**

- Te sentarás aquí – Marluxia agarró una silla blanca, a juego con toda la habitación, y la acercó hacia donde me encontraba yo. – Y no te levantarás a menos que no te lo pida. ¿Vas a desobedecerme, Naminé? – añadió con voz melosa, al ver que no le miraba ni movía un ápice de mi cuerpo. Asentí con lentitud y acaté su orden. Larxene, que observaba la escena con una expresión divertida, se acercó y se arrodilló frente a mí. Advertí que entre sus manos se encontraba un bloc de dibujo, lo colocó bruscamente sobre mis rodillas para que lo agarrara rápidamente antes de que la espiral del bloc se clavara en mis costillas. La miré directamente a los ojos, su fría mirada y sus cejas expresivas me intimidaron.

- Un regalo de parte de la Organización – explicó Larxene con su voz aguda y amenazadora. Del bolsillo de su túnica sacó una caja de ceras y la zarandeó delante de mis ojos. – Para que te entretengas mientras haces tu trabajo. Porque no queremos que te aburras con nosotros... – añadió, cambiando el tono de voz a una falsa interpretación de un tono maternal. – Queremos lo _mejor_ para ti.

- ¿Que se dice, Naminé? – preguntó Marluxia mientras miraba la misteriosa bola de cristal del centro de la habitación.

- ….gracias. – musité al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba al bloc.

- Buena chica. – sonrió Larxene. Dirigió su cabeza a Marluxia y se levantó. – Por cierto, Marluxia. ¿No tenia que venir Axel hoy?

"Oh, no. Otro miembro de la Organización no…" imploré para mis adentros. Decidí estrenar mi nuevo regalo intentando dibujar lo primero que me llegara a la mente. Lo primero en llegar fue el lugar donde me encontraba, el Castillo del Olvido.

- Sí. – respondió Marluxia – Parece ser que lo envía el Superior. Pero me ha comentado que está interesado en nuestra pequeña empresa y además…siento que el Elegido de la Llave Espada esta cada vez más cerca. – comentó, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Su mirada azul se posó sobre mí a la vez que su mano se apoyó suavemente en mi hombro, sus palabras envenenadas se introdujeron en mi mente – Buen trabajo Naminé, estás haciendo que Sora venga hacia aquí inconscientemente. – miró de reojo mi dibujo. – …ya entiendo como...

- ¡Eeey! – una nueva voz irrumpió en la sala, todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a la nueva figura que contrastaba en la blanquecina habitación. Un hombre, joven, era el que había interrumpido la escena. Su pelo era de un rojo intenso, peinado en largos mechones puntiagudos; los ojos, expresivos y felinos, eran del color de las esmeraldas y, bajo ellos, se encontraba un tatuaje de forma triangular y de una tonalidad morada. Una sonrisa burlona y segura se dibujaba en sus labios. Con unos pasos largos se acercó a Marluxia y a Larxene, que lucía un mohín divertido.

- ¡Axel! – exclamó ésta mientras se acercaba provocativamente hacía él, intuí que entre esos dos había algo. - ¡Te estábamos esperando!

- Si, bueno… - musitó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba de reojo a Larxene con desaprobación. Eso me afirmó rotundamente que el "_algo_" que había entre ellos era solo por parte de ella. – Marluxia, Xemnas me ha dicho que venga a echar una mano por aquí. Por lo que se ve el Elegido de la Llave Espada viene al Castillo. ¿No?

- Veo que te han informado bien…

- ¿Es ella? – Axel ignoró ese comentario. Me señaló con el dedo índice. Lo miré rápidamente a los ojos, pero no mostraban amenaza como los otros dos. Si no más bien curiosidad.

- Sí – respondió Larxene – Ella nos traerá al Elegido como un pájaro al nido. Cuando esté más cerca Marluxia lo invitará a venir.

- ¿A si? – sonrió Axel - ¿Acaso le has preparado una tarjeta de bienvenida?

- Mmhp… - rió Marluxia entre dientes. – Tengo mis propios métodos. Por cierto… ¿Los demás están por aquí?

- Sí. Vexen, Zexion y Leaxeus están en el sótano con sus investigaciones.

- Espero que no suban a incordiar. Podrían ser un estorbo para nuestros planes.

- No te preocupes, Marluxia. – Larxene apoyó su mano en el hombro de Axel, advertí otra mirada de desdén por su parte. – Si suben los echaremos rápidamente de aquí. Verdad¿Axel?

- Claro. Pero antes…me gustaría saber qué es lo que estás tramando exactamente. Si queréis que forme parte de vuestro grupo debería estar informado. ¿No crees?

- Por ahora no veo necesario que sepas nada. No hasta que llegue nuestro próximo invitado.

- Está bien… - Axel levantó las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Tú sabrás lo que haces, Marluxia.

- Sí, lo sé. – respondió él con voz queda. – Debo irme, tengo un futuro "compañero" que invitar.

Se estaba refiriendo a Sora. Lo sentía cerca, aunque no dentro del Castillo. "Sora…como me gustaría que estuvieses aquí, conmigo" pensé. Marluxia desapareció dejando un rastro de pétalos en el lugar donde había estado. Larxene se acercó a la bola de cristal apoyada sobre una base tallada de piedra, al centro de la habitación.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Axel, enarcando una ceja. No dejaba de mirarme de reojo. Yo lo intentaba ignorar mientras seguía dibujando.

- ¿No lo sabes? Esto – Larxene posó su mano sobre la superficie de la bola – nos mostrará todo lo que hace nuestro amigo Sora. No te alegras de que tu héroe se esté acercando con su flamante armadura. ¿Eh? – me estaba hablando a mí. Debía responderle rápidamente.

- …estoy muy contenta. – susurré. Y era verdad, en el fondo me sentía muy bien, ya que sabía que, en un futuro no muy lejano, no estaría sola nunca más. Sora estaría conmigo…a mi lado...  
- Bueno, Axel… - Larxene arrastró su nombre tentadoramente – Yo también tengo que irme. Tengo que preparar algunas cosas, órdenes de Marluxia. – suspiró con desgana. – Vigílala¿vale?

- No me moveré de aquí, estate tranquila. – respondió el pelirrojo, sentí como esta vez su mirada se posaba firmemente en mí. Agaché la cabeza un poco más y seguí con mi dibujo, la silueta del Castillo estaba terminada. Solo me faltaba dibujar las ventanas y el portal, es decir, los detalles. Larxene desapareció mientras guiñaba un ojo a Axel.

Silencio. Axel empezó a pasearse por la habitación, observando las columnas, los detalles…algunas veces me miraba a mí. Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus pasos y el rasgar de mis ceras contra el papel. De pronto se detuvo. Levanté mi mirada unos segundos y observé como me examinaba. Aún seguía con los brazos cruzados y se apoyó con dejadez en la pared, sin detener su nuevo entretenimiento. Intenté no darle mucha importancia, tarde o temprano acabaría acostumbrándome, y seguí con lo mío. Balanceé las piernas inconscientemente, ya que no llegaban al suelo. Pasaron unos minutos así, ahora los únicos sonidos mencionados anteriormente habían mermado a uno.

Quizás fue mi concentración ante el dibujo, pero no me di cuenta de que Axel ya no estaba en la pared.

- Vaya forma más gráfica de decirte que no eres libre…que originales son. ¿No?

Levanté la cabeza. Axel miraba con curiosidad la muñequita encerrada en el interior de la jaula. Con el dedo índice daba pequeños golpecitos a los barrotes. Sin voltear la cabeza, siguió hablándome:

- Por lo que me han contado tienes un vínculo con el Elegido de la Llave Espada. – me miró – Pero no me han dicho tu nombre.

- Naminé – respondí, dejando la cera sobre el bloc apoyado de mis rodillas, el tono con el que me había hablado podía sonar algo brusco, pero intuí que era su forma de ser – Me llamo Naminé.

- Que curioso. – comentó él – Todos los Incorpóreos que conozco por aquí tienen una "x" en su nombre. Eso me confirma que el que te encontró no fue nuestro Superior… - puso los ojos en blanco mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, parecía que en su mente pasaba una broma personal - …él es _tan_ original, también.

No respondí, le seguí mirando fijamente, esperando sus próximas palabras.

- Mi nombre es Axel, pero supongo que ya lo sabías.

- Sí.

- ¿Naciste aquí?

- Sí.

- ¿No te han propuesto entrar en la Organización?

- ..No.

- ¿Sabes decir otra cosa que no sean monosílabos? – se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

- …claro que sé – musité.

- ¿Qué te han contado Marluxia y Larxene?

- …que les soy útil para llegar hasta Sora…si les ayudo podré estar a su lado y no…no estaré sola...

- Mmhp…- Axel agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, pensativo. – Parece que los tipos como nosotros en el fondo somos unos sentimentales. Que irónico.

- ¿Eh? – le miré. Intenté descifrar esas palabras¿se refería quizás a él mismo?

- Bueno – dijo finalmente, después de unos segundos – Me tengo que marchar yo también.

- Pero…- musité tímidamente - ¿No te habian dicho que te quedaras?

- Sí, pero bueno. – se encogió de hombros – Después de todo, aún no estoy afiliado a este nuevo grupito que se están montando aquellos dos. Así que no tengo porque seguir sus órdenes. ¿Lo captas?

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Aparte de que Axel elegía sus palabras; tenía una forma de expresarse bastante abierta. Le seguí con la mirada mientras me daba la espalda.

- Supongo que nos veremos más de una vez, Naminé. – dijo mientras desaparecía mediante un portal de oscuridad. La habitación volvió a estar silenciosa, no se cuanto tiempo pasó pero me quede un buen rato mirando hacia el lugar donde se había marchado Axel.

"Quizás" pensé "No estaré completamente sola hasta que llegue Sora".

Cuando cayó una cera al suelo volví de entre mis absortos pensamientos. Me agaché para cogerla y miré el dibujo: el Castillo del Olvido, mi supuesto hogar, y en el que Sora formaría parte tarde o temprano…


End file.
